Many electronic communications systems share their frequency spectrum with other electronic systems. For example, some wireless local area networks (WLANs) and C-band radar systems both operate within a 5 GHz spectrum. These radar systems may be important for both military and commercial uses, including national security and air traffic control, and therefore WLANs should avoid the use of frequencies being used by such in-band radar systems.